He's my Butler!
by Hazerushi
Summary: Kurapika applied to work for the Zoldyck family as a butler of Killua. Killua had an interest in him as his butler and he really like him so much; therefore, Kurapika promised to serve him well and be with his side always. Pairs: KilluKura Cover by: kurakirua R&R!
1. Kurapika's my butler?

Killua was chewing a bubblegum while watching TV because he doesn't know what he should do today, he feels really bored and had no really time to play with his sister, but anyway Alluka had found a playmate and it was her younger brother Kalluto. Somehow, Killua feels kinda bored without his best friend around, Gon was on his home probably helping Mito-san with the chores or maybe exploring around the forest, Killua really missed hanging around with his best friend, too bad he returned home to watch over his little sister.

Right now, the Zoldyck family is quite getting along. They had no intention of doing something for Alluka anymore and she's also controlling herself from giving them some requests. Although the family still doesn't know about Alluka's rules for granting wishes, only Killua knows about it. Some of the family members are still continuing with their missions to kill someone, Killua's not given some missions anymore because he always refuses.

Well, they can no longer force him from now on. They just let him do whatever he wants. He kind of felt upset when he knew about Goto's death. He actually missed his favourite servant because ever since he was still a child, Goto serves him so well and none of the other butlers were his favourite but Goto.

He's actually doing everything all by himself from now on. He's refusing every time some of the servants tried to help him, that's because he didn't want anyone to serve him but Goto. He can't do anything to let Goto live that's because he's already dead and until now he's still upset but quite happy with his sister cheering him up.

While he was busy watching, the door opened. Alluka showed up then she smiled on her brother.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka said cheerfully.

Killua turned to Alluka and smiled at him also.

"Alluka,"

Alluka sat down next to Killua, placing her hands on his lap.

"Onii-chan, mother told me to call you. She said that you should go to her right now."

Killua stood up then turned off his TV then he walked out with Alluka. Both of them walked together, heading to Kikyou's room and after that Killua went inside alone leaving Alluka outside for her to go back to her room.

"Ah, Killu..." Kikyou smiled and said to him gently.

"Doushita, okaasan? Please don't tell me this is a mission for me."

"Oh, no that's not it. I just wanted to introduce someone to you." Kikyou stepped aside, revealing someone behind her with blonde short hair and a butler's uniform.

Killua was somehow surprised that he knew who it was and he wanted to question, _what is he doing here?_

"This is Kurapika, your new servant." Kikyou introduced.

"Ku...Kurapika?" Killua said quietly.

"Hajimemashite, Killua-sama." Kurapika bowed down saying gently on Killua with his soft voice.

"Kurapika, you're my new butler so I need to talk with you for a minute." Killua immediately ordered.

"H-Hai...Killua-sama," Kurapika answered, quite confused.

When they walked out from Kikyou's room, Killua held Kurapika's hand then quickly ran away with him heading to his room. When they both got in, Killua blocked the door and looked at Kurapika.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked tugging Kurapika's outfit letting him get closer with each other.

"I- I applied to work here."

Killua was shocked, hearing it from Kurapika that he applied here to work for the Zoldycks. He's a bit worried; Kurapika was one of his close friend and what if he did something wrong then something bad might happen because he's just new here. But whatever might happen to him, it's already up to Killua to do something.

"Why did you apply to work here? There are so many jobs to find, but why here?"

"I got fired from my previous job, so I've decided to work here."

"Right, right, but why here?"

Kurapika kept staring at Killua but he had no answer. He couldn't just say it to him because it's too personal that he couldn't explain it to him, so he just bowed down his head. Killua understood it when he looked down so he sighed and calmed down for a while.

"I'm sorry, I guess you couldn't explain it directly, wakatta..." Killua said.

"Gomenasai, Killua-sama." Kurapika bowed down.

"You've changed, please stop calling me Killua-sama, it's too embarrassing!" Killua blushed lightly.

"Servants should call their masters, Master. It's an order from Kikyou-sama."

"Then I should order you to stop calling me Killua-sama. It's really embarrassing; you're my friend Kurapika, so just call me my name."

"No, I should respect my master."

"Seriously? Whatever..." Killua crossed his arms.

The door had opened then Kikyou came inside Killua's room. She's here to see if everything's alright.

"Killu, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," Killua answered.

"Kurapika, I need to discuss something to you." Kikyou looked at Kurapika seriously.

"Hai," Kurapika answered.

"Kurapika, I wanted you to do your best to make Killu accept you. I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him upset, so please do your best for him to move on. After he knew about Goto's death, he's been like that."

Killua was hiding somewhere behind, listening to their conversations. After that he heard enough, he looked down and went back to his room. Inside his room, he was lying down on his bed wondering what he should do about Kurapika because he's not used if Kurapika was his own servant.

His door opened then he looked at the direction where the door was to see who it was. Illumi was at the door then he went inside Killua's room and closed the door.

"Illu-nii, what are you doing here?" Killua asked.

"Don't you want to see me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Killua yelled. "I was just asking..." Killua turned away from his brother.

"So, I heard you have your new servant."

"I know," Killua replied.

"Well, aren't you happy for having a new servant?" Illumi asked him.

"It's not like that..."

As Killua was answering Illumi, he looked upset and he also speaks in a low tone. Illumi was concerned about him, he's wondering why his little brother is like this; he wanted to ask but he knew that Killua will not answer him.

"Tell me if you've got a problem with your servant and I'll kill him immediately." Illumi said.

"Aniki! Don't do it. I don't have a problem with him and even if I did, don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"Why are you so protective? What's wrong if I kill him?"

"If you kill him then I'll be lonely again. Don't you know how hard it is to lose a butler that's very important to you? I'd rather die when you'll kill him."

"Your new butler's really important for you, huh?"

"Yes, he is!"

Illumi had no more words to speak. Now he knows Killua's reaction if he'll lose Kurapika so he decided to go out, perhaps he was just ordered by his mother to test him. When he went out, Kikyou and Kurapika was in front of him, then he told him everything what Killua had said.

"Well, he is the right servant for Killu. Killu also said that he's very important to him and he would kill himself if he'll lose him." Illumi explained.

As Illumi explained it to them, Kurapika looked down with a blush on his face because he's a little bit embarrassed that Killua said those things for him.

"Souka," Kikyou smiled. "Kurapika, please take care of my Killu."

"Hai, Kikyou-sama." Kurapika answered, bowing his head down.

When Kikyou left, Illumi stayed because he still had something to tell Kurapika.

"If you'll let Killua down, I'll make sure I would kill you." Illumi said.

"Yokai, Illumi-sama." Kurapika answered. "I'll do my best to serve him well."

After that, Illumi left leaving Kurapika alone. Killua was about to go inside Killua's room but someone tugged his shirt and it got his attention. He saw Alluka smiling at him.

"Doushita, Alluka-sama?" Kurapika asked her with a smile.

"Ne Kurapika, please play with me." Alluka requested.

"Hai," Kurapika nodded and smiled.

Kurapika was inside Alluka's room, watching her play with her toys. He just smiled of everything that she's doing as he was watching him and Alluka was really having fun.

"Kurapika, please give me something to drink." Alluka requested.

"Alright, Alluka-sama."

Kurapika gave her a juice then after she drank all of it, she feels refreshed.

"Amai..." Alluka smiled. "Kurapika, please pat my head."

"Hai,"

Kurapika patted her head then stroked her hair repeatedly until her eyes were trying to close because whenever her hair is being patted, she gets sleepy. Alluka turned to Kurapika then Kurapika was shocked when he saw that Alluka's eyes turned black. Kurapika didn't know what to do, they never said anything that will happen to Alluka. Finally, someone came inside Alluka's room and it was just Killua. He saw what happened, so he walked closer to both of them and he told Kurapika what to do.

"I'll handle this," Killua said.

"Eh? But...why...how...what?" Kurapika was confused about everything.

"Don't worry,"

"Nanika," Killua smiled. Before saying something, he'd let his nails turn sharp then he bruised his arm. Kurapika was shocked when he did that, he didn't even know why he did it in purpose. "Please heal my arm."

"Hai," Nanika answered.

Nanika held Killua's arm then healed it. It wasn't really that long when he got healed, then after that she went back to her normal self.

"Killua...what happened?" Kurapika asked him.

"If you'll fulfill Alluka's three requests, she'll turn to Nanika the one that had black eyes and you should make a wish or request her of something. If you refuse Alluka's four requests, you'll die." Killua explained.

"Naru hodo," Kurapika sighed in relief.

"Kurapika, I'm sleepy..." Alluka said.

"Then, I'll put you to bed, Alluka-sama."

"She's tired, healing is really tiring for her. She should get some rest."

Kurapika carried Alluka then placed her in the bed. Killua stroked Alluka's hair then he looked at Kurapika and immediately stared away with a blush on his face. Kurapika smiled at him then he chuckled.

"Killua-sama is a really great big brother. You're too caring for Alluka-sama." Kurapika said to him.

"Of course, she's my sister so I need to take care of her." Killua smiled while looking at Alluka's sleeping face and he kept stroking her hair. "Kurapika, let's go outside now. I'm sure she'll be alright here alone."

"Hai,

Kurapika followed Killua all the way to the door then he turned off the lights before going outside. Killua leaded Kurapika outside of the house then they went somewhere to the part where no one's around. Killua took his skateboard that was behind the tree then he started rolling it and he moved on a turning direction. He stepped on the edge of the skateboard then he jumped and caught his skateboard. Kurapika was quite impressed, he saw Killua did that before but still he's amazed by the skills of the former assassin.

"That was amazing, Killua-sama." Kurapika smiled.

"You think so?" Killua smiled and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Then, do you want to try?"

"No, it's okay." Kurapika refused. "Why did you bring me here, Killua-sama?"

"Well...you're my butler, so you should follow me wherever I go and watch me over."

"That's right," Kurapika just realized about it.

"You know, I really like you as my butler." Killua smiled at him.

"You think so?" Kurapika blushed a little from what Killua had said.

"It's not like I don't want any other butlers to serve me, but you're different and you're a kind of a butler that's really my type."

"Then...I'll try my best to serve you well always."

"I know you could do anything well."

Killua returned his skateboard behind the tree where he always puts it right there then he walked away and called Kurapika. Kurapika followed him heading at the mansion then both of them went inside together. As both of them were walking together, they saw Silva just standing like he's waiting for someone. When Silva saw Kurapika, he called him and asked him to talk with him for a while.

"Kurapika, right?" Silva said.

"Yes," Kurapika answered.

"So, you're Killua's new butler."

"That's right, Silva-sama."

"Killu, are you okay with him?" Silva looked at Killua as he asked him.

"Yes, I like him so much. He's doing a great job being my butler."

"That's good to hear; well you two could go now."

"Hai, Silva-sama." Kurapika bowed down his head as he answered.

Killua proceeded into his room with Kurapika following him. After Kurapika closed the door, Killua spoke to him.

"Kurapika, I want you to sleep with me later." Killua requested.

"Yes, but how about tomorrow? Should I sleep with you as well?" Kurapika asked.

"No need to worry, you will sleep here with me always." Killua smirked.

"I- Is it okay for you?"

"Of course. You are my butler so you should do everything I tell you."

"I understand,"

* * *

Alright, another KilluKura story! I made this again because I really like to have many stories about Killua and Kurapika and I love both of them so much!

Would you like me to continue? Review please if you wanted this story to continue!


	2. A night like this

Killua was playing some video games and eating some snacks by the time he's in a victory. He's been playing a fighting game which he's been really addicted in that game and he's really expert in it. When he first bought that game, he played with Milluki because of course Milluki also play with those things. When both of them were playing, Killua defeated Milluki in just seconds even though he'd just bought it. He also played with Alluka then Alluka was complaining because Killua always wins and she even called Killua a cheater. When he tried playing with Kalluto, it was boring because Kalluto always loses and Kalluto didn't know how to move his character, all he does was just punching and kicking and sometimes special move already but still Killua wins.

He didn't really let Illumi play video games with him because he might break his controller but Illumi never asked to play with him anyway.

So now, it's already the time for dinner because Kurapika was already calling him to go out and join the family for dinner. Killua told him that he'll eat later because he needs to win in the round that he's playing. Kurapika never liked stubborn little boys like Killua because if he's called for dinner, he should do what's been told.

"Killua-sama, you should go out now." Kurapika said calmly.

"I told you, I'll do it later." Killua answered.

"Then, I have no choice."

Kurapika walked to the plug of the TV then he pulled it out then Killua's game was over because it was plugged off.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?" Killua complained.

"Killua-sama should eat some dinner right now." Kurapika said.

"Taku..."

When Killua was at the dining room, he sat down on the chair then prepared to eat already. He grabbed his favorite foods then placed it on plate and after that, he already started to prepare his spoon and fork for him to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Killua said. "Oh wait, I'll just bring these into my room."

Killua took his plate then he started climbing up on the stairs.

"Killu?" Kikyou called. "No eating upstairs, you should join us."

"But...I have to finish the game."

"Killu, eat here with us."

Killua had really no choice because he didn't want to hear his mother's annoying voice when she gets angry. So, he just needs to follow what his mother tells him to do.

"Alright, I will." Killua walked down from the stairs.

He sat down on the chair then he placed his plate on the table and after that, he started eating his food already. Kurapika was just looking at him from behind and he's waiting for Killua to finish eating.

"Ah, I think I'm full. I'm going upstairs." Killua said as he walked away from his chair.

"Finish the food," Kikyou said.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Killua finished eating his dinner for not really a long time; then he went back to his room then he tried finishing his game. He restarted his game because he hadn't saved it because Kurapika pulled out the plug. But still, he enjoys playing his game. He's been playing in there for like several hours and he haven't even took a bath yet. Kurapika entered his room then asked him to go and shower but he's refusing because he needed to finish his game.

"Killua-sama, please go to the bathroom right now."

"Later! I'll finish this game."

"Killua-sama, go there now."

"No, I said later!"

"Then do you want me to force you to go to the bathroom?"

"As if you could,"

Killua's still focused on his game and Kurapika had thought of something to make him go to the bathroom. He sat next to Killua then he took the other controller. He asked Killua if he could play with him and when Killua heard that question, he answered him yes.

"You couldn't beat me in this game." Killua said.

"Let's see about that, if I win, I'll take you to the bathroom and you should take a bath." Kurapika made a deal with him.

"Alright, but if I win, I'll continue playing 'till tomorrow." Killua smiled.

Killua restarted the game into two players mode then both of them chose their characters. After choosing, they started playing already.

"Hey, stop running away!" Killua said to Kurapika.

"I won't lose to you Killua..." Kurapika replied.

"Alright, here's the special attack!"

"Dodged," Kurapika stuck out his tongue facing Killua and laughed at him.

"Let's see if you could laugh one more time."

When Kurapika controlled his character in fighting already, he moved so fast; Killua didn't know that Kurapika was good in playing this game. Killua's character had already lots of damaged, he tried attacking but Kurapika kept dodging and after that he attacks on Killua.

"You're good,"

Killua used his special attack but Kurapika dodged it once again. Kurapika used his special attack this time but faster. He had finally hit Killua and all he had to do is to punch Killua's character and the game will be over.

"I won," Kurapika smiled,

"That's not fair!" Killua complained.

"Let's go to the bathroom now, Killua-sama."

Kurapika carried Killua in a bridal style then he headed with him into the bathroom. Killua was embarrassed because Kurapika didn't really have to carry him like this, but he's not complaining because he really liked it this way. When they both got into the bathroom, Kurapika had put Killua down then he ordered him to take off his clothes and proceed into the bathtub.

"Hey, who should take the orders here?" Killua said.

"I know I should, but you're so stubborn and handful." Kurapika crossed his arms.

"I'm not stubborn and handful!"

"Then take off your clothes and take a bath."

"But..."

"No buts. Killua-sama should go now,"

"But...how am I supposed to take a bath with you watching me?" Killua blushed but then he gave Kurapika a seducing smile. "Would you like to see me strip my clothes?" And he said it in a seductive tone.

"Th- That's not what I wanted at all!" Kurapika blushed and he acts like a tsundere. "You told me; wherever you go I should follow you. That's what you said."

"Yeah, I did." Killua smiled. "Then, would you like to have a bath with me?"

"No!" Kurapika's blood increased all over his face.

"Haha, I'm just kidding! You're taking things too serious."

"Aho! Take a bath already!"

Killua chuckled as he opened the bathroom curtain then he walked inside and started taking off his clothes. Kurapika could still see Killua's shadow and he could also see how Killua takes off his clothes.

"I thought you said you don't want to see me take off my clothes, but why are you looking?" Killua said.

"I'm not looking at you!" Kurapika lied a bit and blushed.

* * *

When Killua was finish taking a bath, he saw that Kurapika was not there waiting for him anymore. When he finished changing his clothes, he walked outside of his bathroom then he sighed. As he looked back he saw Kurapika reading something. Killua had lots of manga hidden under his bed and he never knew that Kurapika would search for something under his bed, or somewhere in his room. When he walked closer to Kurapika for him to check what he's reading, he saw the book cover that it was the private manga he's been reading, yet he haven't finished reading about it yet.

"Oi! Give that back." Killua tried getting it from Kurapika but Kurapika was moving away from him because he wanted to finish reading it.

"I never thought Killua-sama would have something like this."

"Kurapika, give that back!"

Kurapika hid the book behind him then he looked at Killua. Killua hesitated because it's hopeless for him to get that book; he's still finding a way on how to get it from him.

"Would you mind if I borrow this?" Kurapika asked.

"Eh?" Killua's mouth opened wide. "Well...actually...I haven't finished reading about it yet..." Killua was letting is index fingers touch and point into each other.

"Ah, is that so? So, I guess I will let you finish-" Kurapika was cut off when Killua suddenly spoke something.

"But it's okay! I don't care about that anyway; if you want you can have it."

"Well..." Kurapika looked at the book. "Alright, but I'll still make sure that I'll return it to you, it's still yours you know."

"So..." Killua placed his hands inside his pockets. "I'm actually going outside, I guess you should go with me right?"

"Yes,"

Kurapika followed Killua going outside of the mansion until they reached the forest. It was quite dark because there were trees all around but Killua was holding Kurapika's and he was the one leading the way. When they got there, Kurapika noticed that it was the same place where both of them stayed together this morning.

"Um...do you always go here?" Kurapika asked Killua.

"Yep, it was boring hanging around here with no one with me." Killua sat down on the ground near the tree.

"Even on a night like this?"

"Of course. This is my secret place and Alluka knows about this already so we both hang out sometimes. But now, you're the third person who knows about this so it's okay,"

"Aren't you scared going all the way here every night?"

"What?" Killua raised his eyebrow. "I'm not scared on everything."

"Really?" Kurapika chuckled. "You must be scared of something; people can be scared of anything."

"I...don't think so because I don't think nothing scares me. How about you? What are you scared of?" Killua asked him.

"Well," Kurapika sat down to the ground near to Killua. "I'm scared of losing my friends. "I've once had a best friend and we really had fun so much together but..." Kurapika looked down. "He was gone when I returned home. By the time he wasn't by my side, I felt so alone."

Killua looked down as he heard Kurapika because he kind of feel sad for him.

"But you know, I'm fine now because I've got friends and the three of you really changed my life; and now, I'm scared of loosing you guys."

"Naru hodo..." Killua sighed then he straightened his position. "Well, I'm also glad to have you also as my friends." Killua smiled. _'I think I'm mostly scared loosing you, Kurapika.'_

After a while of spending time talking about something together, Killua stood up then he decided that he should go back inside with Kurapika because he feels tired and he wanted to sleep. As they both entered the room, Killua already lied down on the bed and wrapped himself with a blanket because he's ready to go to sleep.

"Kurapika?" Killua said as his eyes were trying to close.

"Yes? What is it Killua-sama?"

"Ne, could you sleep beside me?" Killua requested.

Kurapika paused for a second before speaking.

"Well...I think so, if you really want."

Kurapika climbed on the bed then he lied down beside Killua. He turned off the lamp beside him for them to sleep already,

"Kurapika, can I embrace you?" Killua asked.

"Ha-Hai..."

Killua embraced him and Kurapika was already blushing because he's quite embarrassed if Killua was doing that to him.

"Kurapika, I don't want to lose you, I want you to stay by my side always." Killua said with his eyes closed and his voice in a sleepy tone.

"I could stay by your side as long as you want, Killua-sama."

"Yakusoku?" Killua asked.

"Yakusoku,"

* * *

_Yakusoku _means 'Promise'.

So, I guess here's chapter two! Okay, I'm not ending this yet, I want to make this chapter longer!

Please review!


	3. Just a Dream

It was really early in the morning, Kurapika was the first one who woke up and he got off the bed not letting Killua to notice that he left. He woke up early so that he could prepare something for Killua when he'll wake up like opening the curtains, preparing breakfast, preparing the bathtub and get him some clothes to wear. So, he'd done all those things quickly, all that's left is to wake his young master. He was about to wake him up but as he stared at Killua's sleeping face, he feels like he wanted to stare on it for a while because Killua's face looked so adorable when he's sleeping.

"Ki-Killua..." Kurapika spoke but he heard that Killua muttered something.

_'Kurapika...' _Killua mumbled.

"Eh?"

Kurapika doubted if he heard his name or something because it sounded like Killua mentioned his name.

_'Ku...ra..pi...ka...'_

"Killua-sama?" Kurapika said.

_'Daisuki...'_

Did Kurapika just hear him right? Or what he heard was just in his imaginations because Killua was mumbling. He's not sure! But what if he really heard right that Killua said 'I love you' after he mentioned his name. It's not really that he minds about it but he feels really complicated right now and he doesn't even know what to do.

While Kurapika was just standing there thinking something, he noticed that Killua started moving already and he's waking up. Killua sat up on the bed then he yawned and he rubbed his left eye.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika said in a lower voice.

Killua's sight became clear then he saw Kurapika standing beside him but not really that close. Killua may still looked sleepy but now, he's actually awake and he probably didn't want to spend his time sleeping some more.

"Kurapika..." Killua mentioned his name in a low tone. "Ah! Oh no...I had a strange dream."

Now that Kurapika heard what Killua had said, he's right about what Killua said to him. But...that was just a dream right? It's not like Killua would fall in love with him; he's but a butler and also a guy so he may think that it could be impossible for that to happen, Kurapika and Killua? Together? Kurapika thought that there is NO WAY! But somehow, why does he feel weird whenever he's together with Killua? Sometimes he really feels weird like his heart beats so fast not like the normal beating and he could also feel like his blood is increasing all over his face whenever he could see Killua's face, especially when he's smiling. But whenever he feels that way all he does was just act normal so that Killua won't suspect a thing about him.

"Ah, that's right. Ohayou, Kura-chan!" Killua greeted him with a smile.

"_Kura-chan?_ Ah, good morning Killua-sama!" Kurapika smiled brightly yet he'a kind of nervous.

"Ehhh?" Killua said.

Kurapika gulped as he saw Killua's face looking like he found something suspicious. Kurapika's been sweating and he didn't even make a move but he's just looking down and shivering. Kurapika didn't even know why he's nervous, but he probably didn't want Killua to know how Kurapika stared at him in his sleep or about what he heard from Killua a while ago while he's just sleeping.

"Mmm...There's something wrong about you." Killua walked to him closer and stared at him. "What's with that bright smile? You've never done that before."

"Wha-? Ah, that's probably because I'm just glad Killua-sama and..." Kurapika moved his gaze into the bathroom. "You should take a bath early,"

"Eh? Do I smell?" Killua sniffed his shirt.

"No...That's not what I meant." Kurapika's face was turning red already. "You...smell...nice..." Kurapika said nervously.

"Hey, have you been sniffing me while I sleep?"

"NO! I didn't." Kurapika yelled nervously.

"I'm just kidding, you're taking things seriously."

"I-Is that so?"

Kurapika realized that he's been doing something weird. He realized that he was blushing and acting really strange and he's wondering why. This was the first time he's acting like this in front of Killua, it's like he's been feeling something new that he'd never felt before.

"You're probably right; I think I should take a bath already." Killua said.

"Right..."

So when Killua went to the bathroom, he was followed by Kurapika. Killua was already showering himself and Kurapika was just waiting for Killua to finish washing himself. Kurapika's been thinking lots of things and mostly were about Killua. He's wondering why Killua's smile couldn't get out of his head, he tried to think many things but he really can't forget how Killua smiles to him. He's not even complaining about it, though it's not like he had to do something about Killua.

By the time when Killua was done, he slid the bathroom curtains to the side and walked out wearing a bathrobe. Kurapika handed him his clothes then he wore it in his dressing room. Killua did it quickly then he returned to his bedroom with Kurapika.

"Kura-chan, did you prepare any breakfast for me?" Killua asked him as he sat down on his bed. "Kura-chan?"

Killua's been confused about Kurapika looking depressed and not answering him. He's wondering if he had a problem or something so he kept calling Kurapika's name but he got no response. Kurapika never heard anything what Killua's been saying to him because he really can't stop thinking. He didn't even notice that Killua's trying to get his attention and now Killua's already close to him.

"Kurapika!"

"Eh?" Kurapika suddenly heard his name mentioned by Killua then he stared at Killua and he's wondering why Killua's in front of him. "Ki-Killua-sama..."

"Kurapika, answer me!" Killua held Kurapika's shoulders.

"Y-Yes, answer what?"

"So you never heard what I said! Didn't you hear anything?"

"A..." Kurapika hesitated then he bowed down his head and apologized to Killua. "I'm really sorry, Killua-sama."

"What happened to you? You're acting different you know." Killua said as he pushed Kurapika into the wall that was near to them.

"I don't think I'm acting different." He smiled nervously.

"Kurapika, tell me what's going on with you? Why are you acting like that?" Killua trapped him on the wall with his arm.

"Ki...Killua-sama, I don't think I-"

Kurapika was interrupted when he felt Killua's lips touched his. After when Killua gave him a soft kiss, he broke it and looked at Kurapika's face. Right now, Kurapika's face was blushing so red and it also looked like he's confused.

"What was that for?" Kurapika said calmly.

"That's what you want right?"

"But...isn't it done to someone you like?" Kurapika touched his own lips.

"I know. That's why I did it to you because I like you."

Kurapika covered his mouth then he looked down with his face still blushing then he thought of something in his mind.

_'I can't believe it...Killua...likes me. But how come that I've been the one he really likes? Aren't we guys?'_

"Kurapika, do you like me too?" Killua asked him.

_'What should I do? What should I tell him? Should I tell him how I felt? Because it's like...I felt the same to him. Do I really...'_

"Kurapika..." Killua mentioned his name.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika looked at Killua. "I like you too..."

* * *

Kurapika opened his eyes then he suddenly sat up on the bed and gasped. He bowed down his head then he sighed and he also held his head.

"Just a dream," Kurapika whispered.

When he shifted the position of his hand, he felt like he's been touching someone. When he looked down on his side, he saw Killua still sleeping then he touched his silver hair and stroked it. He smiled as he saw Killua's sleeping face then he leaned closer to Killua. He probably tends to kiss Killua because from what he's been doing just now.

_'Why am I...doing this?'_

Kurapika closed his eyes and opened his mouth the he kept leaning forward.

_"Killua..."_

Killua opened his eyes and saw everything blurry yet his sight wasn't clear. But when it's starting to get clear already, he saw Kurapika so close to him, which he got confused about it.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika suddenly leaned back when he heard Killua's voice and saw him awake.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika's face was looking a bit shocked but then he smiled. "Ohayou!" He greeted.

"Right... Morning," Killua moved forward to Kurapika. "That's weird, why were you so close to me earlier?"

"Eh? Well...as you can see I..."

"Never mind, just prepare me breakfast." Killua got tired hearing explanations.

"R-Right!"

* * *

It's a short chapter, but I'm finish!

I wanted to thank those who followed this story and those who reviewed to the previous chapter. It really means a lot to me.

Himi (HimiLovesGon), thank you so much for supporting me with my stories. I love you so much. And also for kurakirua, thank you for the lovely cover! And also for the reviews for my KilluKura stories. I truly appreciate it so much! XD

OMG, I'm so happy right now. Please be updated and please review for this chapter! :)


	4. Worries

Japanese words translations:

Ano- Um  
Tasukete- Save me/Help  
Hayaku- Faster  
Daijoubu- Are you alright?  
Oishi desu ka?- Is it delicious?  
Un- Yes

* * *

Killua was at the dining room eating his breakfast which was prepared by his butler Kurapika and all of the foods placed on the table were Killua's favorites. Right now, Kurapika was watching his young master grab each kind of of food and eats it. He's just really excited trying all the foods that Kurapika cooked for him, but at first he underestimated Kurapika's cooking skills which he never knew that Kurapika could really cook so when he first tried the first food that was in front of him, his surroundings sparkled because it was really delicious and tasty. Kurapika was smiling and a sweat dropped on his head because Killua eats so fast as if he was stuffing all kinds of food inside his mouth.

"Ano, Killua-sama please slow down." Kurapika closed his eyes and smiled.

Just when Kurapika opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that Killua finished all the foods. All the plates were empty and not a single food was left on the plates. Killua wiped his mouth with a cloth then he took a breath and sighed. After sighing, he suddenly burped which he was surprised by that so he covered his mouth then he blushed.

"Best breakfast ever!" Killua raised his arms and stretched. "I never knew Kurapika could cook delicious food." He smiled as he stared at Kurapika.

Kurapika blushed and looked away from Killua then he made a pouty expression.

"At least I can cook." Kurapika pouted.

"Well, sorry for underestimating you because we barely known each other even though we're friends and it have been a while the four of us hanged out together."

Kurapika looked at Killua then he smiled and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Kurapika said. "By the way Killua-sama, I will wash the dishes first."

Killua stood up and moved aside for Kurapika to grab the plates and place it on the kitchen but before washing those, he should first wipe the mess on the table. He swiftly sprayed liquid on the table and wipe it all around with cloth and he just finished it in no time. The table looks clean, shiny and perfect so then after that, he proceeded on washing all the dishes. Killua just looked at him doing everything and yet he's impressed that Kurapika does things quickly. As Killua stuffed his pockets with his hands and turned back, he felt that his shoulder was touched and his name was mentioned.

"Killua-sama," Kurapika said.

When Killua looked at Kurapika and also looked behind of Kurapika, he was shocked and surprised that Kurapika finished it all from just turning back. This Kurapika is really something, he thought.

"Killua-sama, is there something you wanted to do that I may be able to watch over you?" Kurapika felt as carefree as he said that to his young master.

"Let's go outside," Killua said as he made his way to the door to go outside. "I want to play with Mike."

When Kurapika heard the name of the guard dog which Killua just mentioned, he tried recalling it because it seems like he saw Mike before but he can't remember what it really looked like as if he really forgot about it. So, they were walking outside heading to the place where Mike should be and Kurapika was still thinking stuffs.

"Mike?" Kurapika questioned. "Killua-sama, how does he look like again?"

"Eh? You didn't remember?" Killua was confused. "Well, I'll just describe him first for you to remember. He's a really large dog and he gets rid of trespassers." Killua explained.

So, Kurapika still tried to figure out what he looks like yet he can't really remember. He's wondering why he forgot the experiences he had in this place but he didn't forget the training and how they got Killua back.

"Etou..."

"What? You still can't remember?" Killua got really confused that he can't remember but when he thought of something, he smirked and wrapped his arms around Kurapika. "Does that mean that you can't remember everything because all you could think about is me?" Killua looked at at Kurapika with his eyes sparkling.

"Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?" Kurapika blushed.

"Kura-chan is so sweet." Killua buried his face on Kurapika's chest and sniffed his scent.

Kurapika felt embarrassed being hugged by Killua but he's not trying to stop him because it's not like he didn't like it.

While having a moment together with Killua, he heard footsteps which were really loud, approaching to them. Killua released Kurapika and turned back then he saw Alluka riding behind Mike.

"That's Mike," Killua pointed out.

Now that Kurapika had seen it, he finally remembered. So, that's how he looked like; No wonder why he couldn't remember the guard dog at first. So he saw Alluka riding at the large guard dog and she looked like she was panicking and she's also struggling from controlling Mike.

"Tasukete!" Alluka yelled.

"Alluka!" Killua called her name. "Hang in there, I'll save you."

Killua ran all the way in front of Mike in order to stop him but Mike took a detour and ran in the other way. Alluka kept screaming for help and she feels really scared that she didn't know what she would do. Killua kept chasing Mike and tried to think of a plan to save his sister yet he's changing his previous plan that he's been thinking a while ago because that first plan was somehow stupid. He couldn't really think of anything, so he had no other choice but try the first stupid plan.

"Alluka! Jump from Mike's back and I'll catch you." Killua instructed.

"Onii-chan, you're insane!" Alluka yelled.

"I know, just do it and onii-chan will catch you."

Alluka also had no choice because she didn't know how to escape this situation so she'll follow her brother's instruction. She released Mike and got off his back by jumping then he called Killua's name.

"Onii-chan save me!" She yelled.

"Onii-chan's got you-" Killua was about to catch Alluka but he's a bit far from her so instead, Kurapika was the who caught her and right now she's in his arms.

Alluka's eyes were opened when she felt that she's no longer falling and she's been caught. Alluka looked up at Kurapika and her surroundings sparkled and had flowers in it.

"It's alright, Alluka-sama." Kurapika smiled.

Alluka gasped a little and blushed as if she was attracted on Kurapika's handsome face which made her heart throb faster.

"Kurapika," Alluka mentioned his name. "Thanks for saving me." Alluka embraced him.

"I'm really glad that you're fine, Alluka-sama."

Killua was pissed by just staring at the two of them and he really wished to destroy their moment. He closed his hands and prepared his fist then he turned around, heading to the tree that was just in front of him then he punched it letting the tree fall down. It made everyone surprised with the noise they heard from outside but they didn't really bother going outside to see what's been going on. As Kurapika saw what happened, he'd put down Alluka and went to Killua.

"Killua-sama, what's wrong?" Kurapika held Killua's shoulders.

Killua's been looking down and didn't reply of what Kurapika asked him just now. Kurapika's starting to get worried about him and he didn't even know why Killua's like that. He didn't know if it was his fault but he feels kind of guilty because Killua's not talking to him so he tried some ways to cheer him up.

"Killua," Kurapika frowned.

Killua didn't bother to speak with Kurapika even one word, so he stepped aside and avoided to stare at Kurapika and went to Mike. He said that he wanted to play with Mike, right? So he climbed up and sat behind Mike and he was being cheered by Alluka.

"You can do it, onii-chan!" Alluka said.

"Be careful, Killua-sama." Kurapika said.

Killua looked away from them, still not saying something then he started letting Mike walk first. When they're a bit further, Killua ordered Mike to run faster because Killua enjoys a fast rides.

"That's it, good boy." Killua patted Mike's head while he's riding behind. "Hayaku, Mike."

Because Killua ordered Mike to run more faster, Mike obeyed him and he's much more faster than before. Even though Killua enjoyed it a lot, he feels like it's too much so he ordered his dog to slow down. He realized that Mike's not slowing down and he's getting hard to control just like what happened to Alluka earlier. He couldn't escape behind Mike and right now they're back where Kurapika and Alluka were. Kurapika saw his young master that he looks troubled so he tried finding a way to stop Mike but he couldn't think of anything.

"Mike stop," Killua ordered.

It's still no use of ordering Mike what to do because he just won't listen. Killua was holding tight on Mike's fur and he didn't ever let go but somehow Mike just tripped down on a rock which led Killua to release him so he fell down on the ground.

Kurapika ran all the way to where Killua was and he was shocked as he saw his young master looking injured. He helped Killua get up sit down to see if he had bruises or something in his face. Well, he saw that Killua had bruises on his some parts of his body.

"Killua-sama, daijoubu?" Kurapika asked worriedly.

"I think my arm is broken."

Kurapika got more worried than before because he didn't really expect that Killua would have a broken arm, so he carried Killua in a bridal style and headed back inside.

"Let's go to your room," Kurapika said.

* * *

So, Kurapika first cleaned Killua because he got dirt all over his body after he fell from his dog. After that Killua's clothes were changed, Kurapika applied an antibacterial liquid on Killua's wounds.

"Kurapika, please be gentle." Killua said.

"I will, so don't worry." Kurapika gently pushed the cotton on Killua's wounds.

After the applying of the liquid on his wounds, he puts some bandages on it; first on his forehead, then on his chin, also on his arms and on his legs.

"You should have some rest, Killua-sama."

Killua feels kind of uncomfortable not moving his broken right arm because it's just placed on the cloth steadily. He's also not used doing nothing but because he's got injuries, he should rest.

"Do you need something, Killua-sama? Should I get you some water or get you sweets?" Kurapika asked Killua with a feeling of guilt inside him because Killua's been silent and not really talking to him, so he thought that maybe Killua's mad at him.

Killua didn't reply of what Kurapika asked him just now. He keeps looking down and tried not to mind anything. He can't avoid thinking of what happened to his sister and his butler a while ago. He feels kind of weird about that but he didn't know what that feeling is, somehow he feels pissed about the two of them. He didn't really like it when someone does _'that' _to Kurapika and being Kurapika's young master, he owns Kurapika because he promised that he'll be on Killua's side always.

"Killua-sama, I'm so sorry." Kurapika bowed down his head as he apologized to Killua. "I'm really sorry for causing your injuries; I should've followed you and caught you when you fell. I'm really, really sorry, I'm not good enough to be your butler to serve you well."

"That wasn't your fault." Killua said.

Kurapika lifted up his head and looked at Killua.

"It was my fault. I did that on purpose, so you shouldn't be sorry about that." Killua was still glancing down as he said that.

"But..."

"I was jealous, okay?" Killua finally said what he felt. He realized that he's been jealous about what he saw earlier because he shouldn't have let himself injured when he's not feeling that way.

Kurapika felt even guiltier because of that. He blamed himself even more because he'd let his young master feel really jealous about what he did with Alluka. Even though he's the one who saved Alluka and made sure that she's fine, he made things worse by making Killua jealous. So that still means that it's still his fault for causing Killua's injuries.

"Killua-sama, I'm...so sorry...for making you feel that way. I shouldn't have got in your way. Still...it's my fault that you're hurt..." Kurapika glanced down while apologizing and he prevents himself from crying.

Killua turned back and stared away from him because he also feels guilty for letting Kurapika apologize to him. Tears had finally ran down from his eyes and cried silently because it really hurts hearing Kurapika apologizing to him even though it was mostly his fault.

"I'm...so...sorry...Killua-sama..." Kurapika sobbed.

"Stop apologizing!" Killua said loudly.

Kurapika stopped crying and glanced at Killua.

"I'm sorry..." Killua wiped off his tears and turned back then gazed at Kurapika. "I should be sorry, for making you feel so worried, for making you feel guilty and for making you apologize."

Killua sighed shortly before continuing speaking.

"I can't really help myself for being selfish. I'm really jealous because I don't want somebody else to get so close to you, like that. I only wanted you to be with me all the time because...you're really important to me."

Killua got down from the bed and stood up then walked to Kurapika. He wrapped his left arm around Kurapika and pulled him closer to him. Kurapika blushed because he's really close to Killua but he just decided to embrace Killua back.

"Kurapika, you'll stay by my side all the time, right?" Killua asked.

"I will," Kurapika answered.

* * *

"Killua-sama, say _Ah_," Kurapika said as he carry the spoon close to Killua's mouth.

"I'm not a child anymore." Killua pouted and blushed.

Kurapika chuckled as he saw Killua pout cutely.

"But Killua-sama should eat. You can't use your right arm and you're having difficulty using your left arm so I should feed you. Now, say it!"

"Fine," Killua opened his mouth but didn't say what he has to say.

He kind of felt embarrassed being fed by Kurapika and he didn't really like being treated like a child.

"Oishi, desu ka?" Kurapika asked.

"Un," Killua nodded while blushing from embarrassment.

After dinner and having short breaks, it's the time for Killua to take a bath which Kurapika was a bit excited about it because he wanted to be the one that would clean Killua.

"It's bath time, Killua-sama!" Kurapika said.

Killua ran off from his bed to be able to stay away from Kurapika because he's not really prepared to take a bath.

"I can't take a bath with a broken arm, I can't wash myself well." Killua said as he ran away from Kurapika.

"Don't worry, I'll wash you."

Kurapika kept chasing Killua and tried forcing him to take a bath but Killua kept complaining and he's not prepared to take a bath yet. It'll be embarrassing if Kurapika was the one who washes his body and again he didn't want to be treated like a child. Kurapika didn't want to play tags all night, so this time he became serious and grabbed Killua. He carried him all the way to the bathroom and as they got inside, he puts Killua down and grabbed his shirt then he pulled it up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Killua slapped Kurapika's hand and stepped backward while his face was getting red.

"Wouldn't it be hard for you to take off your clothes all by yourself?"

Killua turned back from Kurapika and thought for a moment.

He could be able to strip his clothes all by himself but it might take a little while. He's just embarrassed if Kurapika does everything to him when it comes on taking a bath. His thoughts were interrupted when his shirt was suddenly pulled up until his shirt was finally taken off.

"See? That was easy." Kurapika smiled while he was still holding Killua's shirt. "Now I'll take off your..." Kurapika was about to pull down Killua's shorts but Killua removed Kurapika's hands.

"I'll do it by myself," Killua was somehow embarrassed about it because his shorts being pulled down by someone is really awkward and really embarrassing.

"Killua-sama, can I ask you something?"

Killua hesitated and looked back to listen to Kurapika's question.

"Well, since I'm the one who should help you take a bath, can I at least join you in taking a bath?" Kurapika asked.

Killua was flustered when Kurapika asked him that question and he blushed so red that he almost feels like blood would drop from his nose.

"My clothes could get wet when I'm the one who'll wash you, so it's better if I'll take a bath with you." Kurapika closed his eyes and smiled as if just acts normal.

* * *

"Close your eyes, Killua-sama."

Kurapika applied shampoo on Killua's hair and scrubbed it. After a little while, he rinsed it with water and he proceeded on putting soap on Killua's body.

Killua's been really quiet since Kurapika's been the one that washes him and he's been thinking a lot of things mostly about the situation right now. He's not really used to this and he doesn't really feel calm right now.

After cleaning and rinsing, they both proceeded at the wide bathtub with hot water in it. Kurapika felt relaxed and completely calm as he bathe himself in the hot water, while Killua was turning back from Kurapika because he was embarrassed looking at Kurapika's nude body. He also didn't want Kurapika to see him naked that's why he's been staying away from him.

Kurapika realized that Killua's quite acting strange. He didn't know why Killua's been like that and he might want to know about it. He moved closer to Killua and tried to get his attention and when Killua looked at him, Killua's face suddenly became fully red and his temperature increased until his nose bleeded. Kurapika was shocked when blood fell down from Killua's nose then he started panicking.

"Killua-sama! What's going on with you? Are you alright?"

Killua didn't reply because he already fainted and it took a while when Kurapika realized that Killua passed out.

"Killua-sama!"

Kurapika carried Killua all the way back to his bedroom and placed him lying down on the bed. He hasn't realized yet that both of them had no clothes on because he's more worried about Killua than anything that's going on.

He wiped the blood from Killua nose and the bleeding almost stops. Killua was just probably feeling hot and having a high temperature because of the hot water on the bathroom, but it even worsten when he kept thinking about sort of embarrassing stuffs.

A few moments, Killua's start in to get conscious and his eyes were starting to open. His sights were still kind of blurry but it cleared after some while. He saw Kurapika in front of him and also heard him calling his name, though he had no idea what happened to him. He wondered why the place changed and it doesn't look like they're still in the bathroom. He moved his hands and felt the sheets of the bed then he finally knows where they are right now.

"Killua-sama, are you alright?" Kurapika asked.

"H-Huh?" Killua got up and sat. "Yeah, I think so."

As Killua puts his hand on his thigh, he noticed that he doesn't have shorts. He looked down and got shock to see that his whole body's naked. He was blushing from embarrassment and when he also realized that Kurapika's not wearing anything, so his face heated some more.

"Kurapika, what's the meaning of this?" Killua asked him flustered.

Kurapika reacted late because he'd just realized that both of them aren't wearing anything.

"Did _'something' _happen to us?" Killua was starting to panic.

"Killua-sama, I can explain..."

"Did you do something which I cannot remember?" Killua blushed.

"Well, as you can see..."

It was kind of difficult for Kurapika to explain what really happened and somehow, Killua was arguing with Kurapika about finding out that they're both naked together.

It took a while that Kurapika explained things to Killua clearly and right now, Killua was finally calm, now that they already wore their clothes and prepared to go to bed.

"Kurapika, please take care of me until my arm heals." Killua asked.

"I will, I promise." Kurapika smiled. "But you should really rest, Killua-sama."

"I know that! Now let us sleep already,"

"Oyasumi, Killua-sama."

* * *

My writings were awkward, the ending was awkward. I'm glad that I finally updated a new chapter of this story and it probably months for me to update a new chapter. Last time I was kind of active and continue writing a new chapter because I had ideas! But right now my mind's mixed up, so...that's probably why I'm currently not actively updating stories.

I hope everyone who read this chapter enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! ^^


	5. Rejected

Japanese Words Translations:

_Ohayou gozaimasu- Good morning  
Aniki- Big brother  
Yokai- Understood  
Oyasumi- Good night (A greeting before you sleep)_

* * *

"Killua-sama, say _Ah_," Kurapika said as he shoved the spoon to Killua's mouth.

"Ah," Killua opened his mouth wide then ate the food and swallowed it.

It's already been a week and Killua's arm still hasn't recovered. The doctor told him that it will be healed for a few months and he's been complaining that it'll really take long for him to do anything without any assistance. He experienced dislocating his arm before when he was still a young kid and he was really annoyed that time because his mother ordered five butlers to watch over him and make sure he cannot leave the room until his arm recovers. He's used to have missions before and assassinating the targets given yet he's not really used staying home and do nothing, his life was totally boring.

After a few weeks, he's been craving of killing somebody and he got out of control of himself because he really feels like killing someone. The butlers were stopping him from going out and when he's finally in his limit, he simply decided to kill the butlers. After killing them, he felt refreshed and glad to see the people he killed. When his parents heard something and went to his room, they were shocked when they saw what happened but Killua simply smiled and pretended that nothing happened.

Right now, he's already changed because he's not the kind of person that he was before. Even though there's nothing else he could do, what he only needs is Kurapika and he's fine with everything when he's with him.

Kurapika seemed to notice that Killua's not complaining that he's been fed, it's like he doesn't mind it at all. Before, Killua was overreacting and embarrassed when Kurapika does anything to help him but now, he looks fine and getting used to it.

"Killua-sama?" Kurapika started.

"Hm?" Killua responded while chewing food in his mouth.

"Is it okay that I'm doing this for you?"

As Killua finishes swallowing his food, he asked back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Kurapika shoved the spoon near to Killua's mouth. "Don't you even mind that I'm feeding you right now? You used to tell me that you can do it all by yourself even though you can't use your right arm but then you'll call me for help and get embarrassed."

After Killua chewed and swallowed his food, he continued to answer Kurapika's question.

"I don't mind if you kept doing this to me. I'm getting used to it anyway and besides, you're my butler so it's fine if you're trying to help me." Killua smiled as he compliments the blonde.

Kurapika closed his eyes and gave the silver haired a sweet smile. Killua blushed and can feel his heart beating fast.

_That cute smile..._

"Y-Yeah, so hurry up and let me finish that food already!" Killua said, embarrassed and pretending to be cold.

"Okay," Kurapika giggled.

_I don't get it..._ _What's with this weird feeling?_

* * *

Killua was alone inside his room watching TV since he doesn't feel like going out because he can't do anything outside and Kurapika kept telling him to stay inside the room for him to rest. He kept pressing the remote, changing the channels and there aren't much any interesting shows to watch so he continued searching for something satisfying to watch.

Kurapika was at the kitchen preparing some sweet desserts for Killua which he was requested to get him something sweet because he's been craving for it after he had his breakfast. He passed through the hall, heading to Killua's room while bringing Killua's desserts and as he was walking swiftly, he smiled a bit looking like he's in a good mood.

'I better hurry up. He didn't like to keep waiting...'

While he continues making his way to Killua's room, he kept looking at the dessert he prepared and imagining Killua's reaction. He liked seeing his young master happy all the time and of course he always wanted to serve him well. Because he kept thinking stuffs about Killua, he can't even notice everything in front of him which he was surprised when he collides into someone that made him release the desserts and it almost fell but he immediately caught it. He sighed in relief when he saw the sweets looking fine but he was shocked when he saw Illumi in front of him.

"Illumi-sama..." Kurapika said in a low tone. "Ah, ohayou gozaimasu," Kurapika bowed down as he greeted Illumi.

"Good morning," Illumi greeted back with a serious look on his face.

"I-I'm very sorry about what happened earlier Illumi-sama. I wasn't looking to where I was going but I promise I won't do it again." Kurapika still bowed down while apologizing in front of Illumi.

"Apology accepted, but you should really watch out to where you're going. If you'll mess up and do more clumsy things, I'll tell dad about it immediately."

"Y-Yes,"

Illumi passed though Kurapika but he hesitated when he remembered something that he should inform him.

"Oh and one more thing, you really should keep your word about serving Killu well. You really should take care of him and make sure he's fine and satisfied. If you'll fail to do that, I'll kill you; is that understood?"

"Understood, Illumi-sama," Kurapika said immediately.

"Very good,"

Kurapika continued making his way into Killua's room and when he was in the front of the door, he knocked first while mentioning Killua's name.

"Killua-sama!" He called.

"Come in," Killua responded while he was inside his room.

The blonde butler went inside his young master's room then he placed the desserts to he table near to Killua's bed and helped Killua sit up. Kurapika grabbed a sweet chocolate-vanilla flavored cake and started feeding him. Killua loved the sweet and delicious taste of the cake that he liked to have more of it. Kurapika was glad that Killua liked it and after the cake, he'll still have another dessert which is an ice cream and some more. Kurapika kept reminding Killua to be easy on sweets or else he'll get hyper later.

Killua leaned back on his bad and sighed as he felt relieved after eating such delicious sweets. Kurapika was outside of his room, at the kitchen washing the dishes alone and he'll just be back after he finishes washing.

While Killua was resting on the bed, he heard the door opened so he got up and expected that it's already Kurapika but he frowned when it was just his big brother Illumi that showed up.

"Hi there Kil-" Illumi hesitated when he saw Killua's arm on a sling because he had no idea what happened to his little brother ever since he was away on is mission.

"Aniki?"

"What happened to your arm?" Illumi asked as he got close to Killua, checking his broken arm on a sling.

"I just fell behind Mike's back, that's all..." Killua shifted away a bit from Illumi.

"You really should be careful next time; I don't want you to get hurt." Illumi said worriedly from the tone of his voice but his expression never changes.

"Yeah...but I'm fine anyways, so you don't have to worry about me." Killua smiled awkwardly for his brother not to worry much. "If Kurapika caught me in time I shouldn't have been in this situtation but..."

"Your butler should be responsible in risking his life to protect you."

"But aniki..."

"Don't you even feel upset that you got injured because he failed to do his responsibility of keeping you safe?"

"I wasn't done explaining to you yet!" Killua was confused and worried when he saw Illumi making his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I should do what I should do,"

Killua stood up when Illumi already got outside and he tends to follow his brother to where he's going.

_He's going after Kurapika, I can't let him kill Kurapika. No one should ever touch Kurapika... Don't worry Kurapika, I'll save you no matter what!_

Kurapika was already on his way to return to Killua's room so while he's walking, he can see Illumi approaching towards him. He hesitated as he felt Illumi's bloodlust upon him and he had no idea what to do because he can't control his body.

_What's this...I can't...I can't move..._

Killua was already behind Illumi and he can see him holding his needles, ready to attack Kurapika. When he's about to throw his needles to Kurapika, he can feel a sharp object behind him then he hesitated.

"Don't you dare kill Kurapika," Killua warned. "Drop you needles if you don't want me to thrust my sharp nails."

Illumi dropped his needles and surrendered since he didn't want to be killed by his brother. Killua's hand turned back to normal then he transferred in front of Kurapika and guarded him in case if Illumi will take the opportunity of killing Kurapika.

"Don't blame Kurapika that he didn't have the chance to save me. It was my fault for being reckless so Kurapika had nothing to do with it. He took care of me and stayed by my side, he did all those things which made me satisfied and I never get tired of him whenever he's with me."

"Killua...sama..." Kurapika said.

"I'll say it one more time," Killua said in a serious tone. "I won't forgive you or treat you as my brother if you dare to harm my butler." He coldly stared at Illumi with a threatening look.

"Yokai,"

Illumi walked forward and passed through them without saying a single word. When he left, Killua sighed in relief then he looked up at Kurapika and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kurapika smiled.

"Let's go back." Killua as he took his butler's hand.

"Right," Kurapika answered with a small blush on his cheeks.

Kurapika and Killua were already inside the room together and Kurapika's been reminding Killua to have some rest.

"Killua-sama, you should have some rest," Kurapika said, concerned.

"Do I have to?"

"You have to; you're not allowed to go out until your arm heals. That's what Kikyou-sama ordered," Kurapika explained.

"I'll be stuck for more than a month!" Killua complains.

"It's for your own good,"

Killua turned aside to stare away from Kurapika and pouted but while Kurapika can't see his face, he smiled.

_I'm glad to be here with you..._

Even though Killua complains that he can't be freed for few months, he's still glad that Kurapika's taking care of him which makes them spend lots of their times together.

"You know, I think you're right. I should have some rest, I'm pretty tired." Killua said as he turned to Kurapika.

"I told you..."

Kurapika pulled up the blanket until Killua's chest then he smiled as he stared at Killua.

"Oyasumi..." Killua said before he closed his eyes and slept.

"Oyasumi," Kurapika said in a soft voice and smiled.

When Kurapika was about to leave, he felt his hand being held and pulled back. He turned back and saw Killua asleep then he tried removing Killua's grip from his but Killua won't let go of Kurapika's hand.

"Don't go..." Killua mumbled. "Please...stay..."

Kurapika heard it clear from Killua's mouth and since he had no choice, he have to stay beside Killua and watch him. He sat down and faced Killua, leaving his hand being held by Killua.

"Kurapika..."

Killua gripped Kurapika's hand tighter as if he never wanted Kurapika to leave by his side or release him.

"Killua..." Kurapika smiled.

Kurapika brushed his hand through Killua's bangs, with his forehead shown then he leaned closer and kissed Killua's forehead. He hopes Killua won't find out about it because he exactly knows what Killua's reaction will be. He knows Killua almost well and he usually gets embarrassed a lot so when he knows that Kurapika gave him an indirect kiss, he'll totally get embarrassed and overreact.

Killua totally felt that kiss on his forehead but he kept pretending to be already asleep or if he'll let Kurapika know that he's awake all along and knew about what he did, Kurapika might panic and will keep denying that he didn't do it on purpose. He obviously knew that it will be Kurapika's reaction because it's been a while that they've been together, so there are some things that he knew about Kurapika.

The blonde butler kept staring at Killua's sleeping face and smiled. He thought that it's nice to keep staring at him while he's asleep for long because he just looked so adorable.

_Killua-sama is so cute... _He thought.

* * *

A few hours of sleep, Killua's eyes were starting to open then he looked around his room and sat up. When he was about to move his left hand, he can feel that it's like its being held. He then remembered that he's the one who held Kurapika's hand earlier when he insisted that Kurapika should stay by his side. Looks like Kurapika can feel that Killua's awake so he also woke up and looked at Killua with a sleepy face.

"Killua-sama..." Kurapika said as he rubbed his eye. "You're awake already?"

"Uhh..." Killua was looking at something with his face turning red.

"What is it?"

Kurapika wondered about Killua acting strange and looking at something so as he gazed at where Killua was looking, he just saw both of their hands holding together but he didn't really react.

"What's wrong Killua-sama? Is it weird for us to be holding hands together?" Kurapika asked innocently.

"Uh...uhm... N-Not really..." Killua said as he stares away with his face overheating and he could almost feel blood coming out of his nose.

"I see, then that's good to know." Kurapika smiled with sparks around him.

_He's so cute... _Killua thought.

"Ku...Kurapika..."

"Do you need something, Killua-sama?"

Killua stood up from his bed and made his way to Kurapika. He grabbed Kurapika's shirt and pulled him close to him. Kurapika was flustered from Killua's actions but then he suddenly felt something wet and warm on his lips. He was really unaware that he never expected this to happen; his eyes widened, he can feel his face heating and he almost swooned from the kiss.

By the time Killua broke the kiss and released him, he embraced his blonde butler tightly.

"I like you, Kurapika." Killua said, not looking directly at him because of embarrassment. "I like you, a lot..."

"Killua-sama..."

Killua looked up at Kurapika then he held his face and was about to kiss him again but Kurapika removed Killua's hand and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Killua-sama."

"But Kurapika I..."

"I don't like you...I like you but, I just... I can't. I'm sorry,"

Kurapika ran outside from Killua's room after he said those hurtful words. He knew that he hurt Killua's feelings but he's got no choice. He's not supposed to like Killua or have special feelings for him, he's just a butler and Killua's his young master and they're relationship should just stay like that. He feels guilty for hurting his young master's feelings, that's why he ran away because he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

_I'm sorry Killua... I just can't like you back yet..._

* * *

What a bad ending...

It's been months that I haven't updated, that's how my life is right now, no vacant time to use the tablet to finish my story...

Next update, it'll really take long I swear.

I want to thank you guys for following this story! I also appreciate your reviews (^^) it means a lot to me.


End file.
